Five Nights at Baby Freddy's
by EnvysLover
Summary: Writing this with a friend on wattpad Named: yourgirl3898 Alternating chapters like first her and second me and so on. Johnny has been hired to watch over the baby Five Nights at Freddy's crew and he finds a girl named Heliah trapped there till morning. However that's only for the first night. There's six more to go!
1. Chapter 1

Heliah sat at the table in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was after hours and she had been locked in when she had gone into the bathroom. "Well this is just great." She mumbled under her breath. Heliah had also forgotten her phone at home. She'd have to wait until the next morning. The clock on the wall read 12:00. She laid her head on the table closing her eyes in hopes of sleep. Before she could sleep though there was crying. The sound of four crying voices rang throughout the building. "Are there children here?" She thought aloud. Rising up from the chair, she followed the pitiful cries. The cries and wails led her to a door.

As she began opening the door the cries could easily be heard now. When she opened the door completely the cries stopped and turned to quiet whimpers. "Hello?" Heliah said softly. "Help us" said a little voice in the shadows, almost sounding robotic. "C'mere and I'll help" she said kneeling down. "O-okay" said another small voice. There was the sound of movement followed by a little bear robot walking towards Heliah shyly. "What the?" She mumbled. Apparently the little bear had heard her because he stopped walking and started crying again and so did the others. "No, don't cry. C'mere." Heliah opened her arms for him to come to here. He looked at her and shuffled over to her but stopped just in front of her.

Heliah reached out and pulled him to her and hugged him. "What's your name little one?" she said quietly. "Freddy." He sniffled. Heliah looked up as she heard movement in the shadows. Three new figures walked out, a fox, a bunny, and a bird. "Who are you three?" Heliah said softly. "I'm... I'm Foxy." The foxy said and walked over to her. "I'm Bonnie." The small rabbit added and quickly followed Foxy. The other stayed quiet for a moment before speaking. "My name is Chica." She said and slowly walked over to Heliah. "I'm Heliah, what are you four doing trapped here?" She wrapped her arms around the four of them. None of them answered. "Ok?" She let them go and stood. Foxy whined and reached for her to be held. She reached down and picked him up. As she did he smiled and curled up in her arms.

"Well, let's get you out of this dark room." Heliah smiled lightly and started walking out the door with the other three following. She walked back to the tables and sat in the chair she had been sitting in before she had found the little animatronics. Freddy reached up for her and whined asking to be held now. Heliah laughed lightly and set Foxy on the table and picked Freddy up putting him on the table next to Foxy. She then picked up the other two and put them in her lap. "Are you going to leave us when morning comes?" The sad voice of Bonnie spoke. "I might have to leave when the owner comes. I'll be in trouble for being here after hours." He looked down, "Oh." Heliah sighed and laid her head on the table next to Foxy and Freddy. "I'm here for now…" She mumbled and yawned closing her eyes. She was tired and hoped to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Johhny put away the last of the pizza pans into the cabnet just above the sink and looked around the room. He was finally finished cleaning the kitchen up. Yeah it pretty late now and he knew he would get in trouble if he didn't go find where those four munchkins had gone. "Ugh I still think I need some help. Regardless of what the owner says." Johnny said as he pushed open the door leading from the kitchen to the hall. As soon as he entered the hallway he heard wailing coming from across the Pizzria. He panicked and quickly looked up at the show stage where he had last since them playing. Not seeing them there he listened closely and tried to pinpoint where the wailing was coming from.

"Why don't they stay in the light on the stage if they know they are scared of the dark?" He thought out loud. He didn't say it with anger in his voice though, but instead with fear and worry. Johhny was new to this whole manager job and had only been watching these little guys for a few days. He had trouble keeping up with them and had requested help on numerous occasions. They all seemed to have their own ways of upsetting him when he had to look for them.

Freddy was always trying to drag the others behind him on some idea he would always get. However when they didn't follow he would get upset and start crying. Foxy was always running around the building from him and that almost always led to him bumping into stuff or knocking something over. This in turn lead to him breaking out into sobs about being hurt. Bonnie just seemed to get scared of everything and anything depending on the sichusion. He also hated when he was put down for too long and would cry about being picked up. Since he was the smallest it was fine with Johnny for now just to get him to quite crying. Then there was sweet little Chica the only girl. She never seemed to stop eating and was always crying for food. Johnny finally found that he could just sit her down with a bottle of milk and a plate of pizza and she was happy for quite sometime.

"Wish the boys were that easy to take care of..." Johnny muttered as he ran from room to room trying to find them. He suddenly heard to wailing stop and looked around in confusion. "Great now how do I find them? If I find Freddy into the candy dish with the others again..." He walked out of the bathroom and saw a girl seated at the table with the tiny crew. He sighed heavily as relief washed over him and his panic fatherly state subsided. He knew they were just Animatronics and really couldn't hurt themselves badly, but he still worried about them. After all it was his responicabllity to watch over them at night. He walked over and placed his hand on the girls back.

"Sorry to inform you, but with these little guys you how found sleep is impossible. They don't have to sleep really so only when they feel like shutting down do you get even get a breather." Suddenly Bonnie wiggled around and began whining as he saw Johnny. Tears welled in his tiny orbs as he begging Johnny to hold him. Johnny smiled warmly before he shook his head and scooped him up, making sure to snuggle him close. He looked at the others who all seemed quite happy and fascinated with the girl in front of them. Chica giggled and pulled at the girls hair before turning to Johnny. "Hungery?" She asked simply nodding her head to the side and grinning her sweet smile. Johnny nodded and smiled back before scooping her up as well into his other arm.

"I am going to take these two with me to the kitchen I guess. Oh and do you guys wanna come too?" Freddy and Foxy both shook their heads and continued to poke at the girls hair. Johnny shrugged and started off as Foxy started chewing on a strand. "Up to you guys then." He stopped and turned back before speaking in a louder tone addressing the girl. "If you could help me watch them for tonight I would pay you for your services. Oh and since they have been crying I would be in your best intreat to take them to the bathroom. I know first hand that they have to go when they get upset. Freddy will most likely say no, but make him go anyway."

Johnny heard Freddy spit at him with his tongue and smiled. He made sure to stop by the bathroom on his way to the kitchen. He locked both Chica and Bonnie each into a stall until he was sure they were done. 'I am never going to understand how they are Animatrons, but yet still have to eat and go...' Johnny said in his mind. He smiled when they came woddling out and scooped them up again. He washed their paws and wings before continuing to the kitchen. Johnny walked into the kitchen and started fixing them some tiny pizzas to eat. He sat Chica and Bonnie down before grabbing a blacket and speading it out on the floor. He grabbed them both and popped them down onto the blacket. He walked over to the freezer and pulled out a half-full bag of pepperonis. He grabbed a pan with pizza dough and sance all really to go. He placed the bag down in-between them both and turned around to start the oven up.


	3. Chapter 3

Heliah tried to sleep but it was no use when Freddy and Foxy started playing with her hair. Bonnie and Chica then started too. "You guys are so cute." She said smiling. She thought she heard footsteps somewhere in the pizzeria but dismissed it. Then there was someone touching her back that made her jump a little. ''Sorry to inform you, but with these little guys you now found sleep is impossible. They don't have to sleep really so only when they feel like shutting down do you get even get a breather.'' She looked at the guy that spoke to her. "Its Ok." Heliah laughed slightly. She watched Bonnie squirm and reach for the boy who smiled and picked him up. Then Chica pulled her hair a little but Heliah didn't have to do anything because she turned to the boy asking for food. He then picked her up too. He asked if the other too wanted to come but they said no. He turned away and started walking but stopped and spoke to her this time. "If you could help me watch them for tonight I would pay you for your services. Oh and  
>since they have been crying I would be in your best interest to take them to the bathroom. I know first hand that they have to go when they get upset. Freddy will most likely say no, but make him go anyway."<br>Heliah giggled and nodded "okay. Got it. My name is Heliah by the way. And you don't need to pay me. I just happened to get locked in and found these cuties" she felt something pulling her hair. Heliah looked and saw Foxy eating her hair. "Oh sweety don't eat my hair please. If you're hungry we can go get some pizza with Bonnie and Chica. But we will go to the bathroom first, we are going there regardless." Foxy let go of her hair and sniffed as tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh you aren't in trouble." She pulled Foxy into her arms holding him close. He looked at Heliah and smiled holding onto her. Freddy wanted held now too and started whining reaching out for her. She pulled him to her arms as well and stood walking to the bathroom. "Let's get you two going real quick." She set Foxy in a stall and closed it. "I don't have to go..." Freddy shook his head. "Please try for me Ok." She put him in the stall next to Foxy and held both of them closed. After a few minutes the two tapped the doors and Heliah opened them in turn. Foxy  
>and Freddy ran out but she scooped them up quickly. "Oh no you don't" she laughed and took them to wash their paws. After they were finished she<br>carried them to the kitchen and watched the boy work on the pizzas with Bonnie and Chica.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny heard the girl from the dining room entered the kitchen and turned to find her holding Freddy and Foxy. He wiped his forehead and waved at her smiling. "You can just pop them down on the blanket and I will get them a bag and pan too." Johnny turned around and walked over to the freezer again. He grabbed a bag of pepperonis and tossed them to Heliah. "My names Johnny by the way. You said yours was Heliah I think. So you're helping me after all. Great I could use it with these four."  
>Johnny walked back to check the oven when it started beeping. He turned to see Chica and Bonnie on the floor with sauce and cheese on everything but the pan. Chica held the empty bag in her wing, but quickly shoved it behind her back as she started grinning at Johnny. "Oh come on guys. How am I suppose to get you all something to eat if you eat everything I hand you to make?" Imminently after he had said it Johnny wished he could take it back. Chica and Bonnie both started wailing and Johnny rushed over to them. "No I'm not upset don't cry." He said softly. He scooped them up not caring if her got sauce on him or not. He rocked them softly and spoke once they had stopped crying. "Look you guys want some Pizza right?"<br>Chica nodded sniffling as she wiped her eyes with her tiny wings. "Y-yes." Bonnie said stuttering a bit as tears still fell down his face. Bonnie snuggled up against Johnny's shoulder as he curled into a tiny fluffy ball. Johnny sighed and looked over at Heliah before speaking. "So do you wanna help those two make a Pizza for them all, while I clean these two up again?" He nodded towards the sink before walking over and popping them into it and turning the water on. He grabbed a rag and proceeded wash Chica off and wrapped her into a towel when he was finished. He popped Chica down as she shook from the cold air and sneezed. Chica looked at Heliah as tears formed in her eyes again. "I'm cold and hungry." Johnny nodded and glanced at Chica. "Wait a minute Bonnie's not listening. Give me sometime Chica." Bonnie was worming around in the sink whining and pushing Johnny hands away. "Bonnie come on. Just hold still long enough for me to finish." Johnny finally just rinsed Bonnie off with warm water and pulled him out of the sink. He wrapped him into a fluffy towel just like he had done to Chica. He jumped however when he heard wailing. He look down and saw Chica crying and rubbing her tummy. Johnny shook his head and looked at Heliah. "I don't see how I was cut out for this. Like can you give me a hand when you're done please?" Around the time Johnny finished his question he saw Freddy pull over a bag of flour that had been on the counter. Flour want all over the floor and Johnny sighed heavily. "There's got to be an easier way of dealing with these guys...I just need to find it..." Johnny muttered trying his best not to sound upset. He glared at Freddy and Foxy who had broke out into giggles.


	5. Chapter 5

Heliah smiled when Johnny finally told her his name. "No I can just hold onto these two. They nearly ran off when I took them to the bathroom." When Johnny threw pepperoni to her, both Freddy and Foxy tried catching them. Of course they both held it but Freddy snatched it from Foxy and Foxy did the same in return. It went back and forth until Freddy finally held it and Foxy couldn't get it back. This ended in Foxy breaking out in little wails and screams. "Freddy. Please give me the pepperonis." Freddy frowned and put them in her hand that held him. "Thank you sweety." She kissed his head making him smile and looked at Foxy. "Hey cutie. Don't cry. I got the pepperoni and we can make some pizza now Ok?" Foxy looked at her and nodded smiling.

She walked to the blanket and set them down still holding the pepperoni. She stood up and looked down at them. "Okay. So THESE pepperonis are for the pizza only." She smiled and grabbed a pan with dough already spread out on it. Heliah then grabbed pizza sauce and cheese putting it on the dough. Once finished, she set the pizza between them and opened the bag of pepperoni. "Remember. Its for the pizza Ok. If you eat it now then there is none for later pizzas." Heliah set the bag down between Freddy and Foxy next to the pan. Foxy reached first and took a few putting them on one half of the pizza giggling. Freddy grabbed some and tried to sneak one when he thought she wasn't looking. "Freddy honey. We can't eat them now. Save them for more and better pizzas." Heliah took the pepperoni that was aimed for his mouth and put it on the pizza.

Freddy whined when she took the pepperoni but it soon stopped when Heliah picked him up kissing his head. "Think ahead. More pepperoni means more pizza. Less pepperoni means less pizza." She smiled and set him back down to finish his half. Once they had finished, Heliah picked up the pan. "Stay there and I'll be back so we can play until the pizza is done." She walked to the oven putting the pizza in before walking back. "Ready to play lovies?" Heliah smiled and kissed Foxy's head. "cutie" she picked him up and cuddled him close. Foxy giggled holding onto her. He looked up at her with big eyes. "are you leaving in the morning?" she sighed and nodded slowly "I'll probably have to leave in the morning lovie. I would want to stay with you guys but I have to follow the rules and listen to the people that own this place." Foxy frowned and sniffled. "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay and be my mommy." he cried clinging to her. "please don't leave" Heliah cuddled him "I'll see what I can do Ok baby. but I can't promise anything." she smiled softly petting his head. Foxy nodded and smiled lightly. "okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny stared at Heliah as she held onto the two boys and answered him with. "No I can just hold onto these two. They nearly ran off when I took them to the bathroom." Johnny screamed in frustration in his mind before turning to look at Chica who was still crying next to him on the floor. He sighed and scooped her up placing her on his shoulder. He hummed to her softly and rocked back and forth with her and Bonnie making sure they weren't getting cold. Bonnie snuggled down into the fluffy towel and giggled as he almost disappeared into the folds of the towel. Johnny heard Chica finally slow up into soft sobs. He heard he tummy growl and she looked around in shock. "It's okay Chica it's just your tummy." Johnny said laughing a bit.  
>"Maybe you two should stay with me then. At least I only have two to worry about now." Johnny said while looking over at Heliah. "Thanks for the help tonight even thought it will only be for tonight." Chica jolted in his arms suddenly causing him to nearly drop her as she hollered out in excitement and pointed with her tiny wing. "Look pizza!" Johnny followed her gaze and saw Heliah placing a pan of pizza into the oven to cook. "Good at least something is going smoothly." Johnny walked over to Heliah before placing Chica and Bonnie onto the floor. Bonnie whimpered as he was put down and looked back up at Johnny as he held out his tiny arms. "No you can't be held all the time Bonnie. You need to play with the others and find something to do while you wait for your food." Chica smiled happily and sat down on the floor wrapping the towel tighter around herself as she started sucking on the corner of it. "Nope. I am gonna sit right here and wait for the Pizza!" Johnny laughed and ruffled her head feathers around. "And that doesn't surprise me at all coming from you Chica."<br>Bonnie turned his eyes to Freddy before speaking in a soft voice. "So what do you wanna do now, Fweddy? Your the leader so it's up to you." Bonnie waddled over the stand next Freddy as he stared at him for a answer. Johnny just smiled and shook his head before turning to speak with Heliah. "Got any idea how to entertain them while the pizza cooks?" Johnny barely get the question out as he heard Chica gasp. He turn to see Chica looking frantically around suddenly in a state of worry and panic. "W-wheres Cupcake?" She asked quickly looking from Helaih to Johnny. Johnny knelt down next to her and smiled. "Well where did you have Cupcake last, Chica?" Tears formed in her small orbs as she looked around the room. "I don't remember." Johnny pulled her into a hug and stood up with her cuddling in his arms. "Well lets go look for her then." He looked down at Bonnie before speaking again. "Coming, Bonnie?" To his surprise however Bonnie shook his head and snuggle up next to Freddy. "No I wanna stay here..." Johnny looked up at Heliah with a questioning look. "Well I don't think that's a very good idea myself, but its up to Heliah not me." Bonnie grabbed Freddy's arm and snuggled up next to him before turning his cute watery orbs towards Heliah. "Can I pwease?"


	7. Chapter 7

Heliah set Foxy down after kissing his head with a smile. She watched Bonnie walk over to Freddy asking what they could do but then there was the sound of crying. She turned and saw it was Chica asking for cupcake. Johnny was taking care of her though and asked Bonnie if he wanted to go with. ''No I wanna stay here'' he replied clinging to Freddy's arm. Heliah smiled at how cute little Bonnie was. ''Well I don't think that's a very good idea myself, but its up to Heliah not me.'' Johnny said looking at her. She looked down at the three and back to Johnny. "I think I can handle this trio. Go find cupcake for sweet little chica Ok. I'll find something for these boys to do." Heliah smiled with a short laugh. She turned to them and looked at Bonnie. "You can stay here sweety. As long as you be good Ok." She reached out and picked him up kissing his head before putting him back next to Freddy. Bonnie whined for a moment after he was set down but soon stopped as he held onto Freddy and cuddled him. This made Foxy jealous and he started whining which turned to crying. Heliah smiled softly and picked him up, cradling him in her arms. Soon Foxy's cries turned to soft quiet whimpers. "Don't cry baby. Its Ok now. I'll cuddle you" she smiled kissing his fuzzy forehead. Foxy sniffled and nodded with a small smile. "Ok mommy" he held onto her. Heliah blinked and looked at him "what?" She asked to make sure she heard clearly. "Ok mommy" he repeated. She smiled and held him close petting one of his fuzzy fox ears. Foxy closed his eyes and yawned wide with a small squeak. Heliah looked at the other two who seemed ready to fall asleep themselves comfortably. "Lay down lovies." She reached and grabbed the blanket and covered Freddy and Bonnie with it. "And Johnny said they didn't sleep much. I must have that special touch." She giggled quietly as the two laid down curling up cutely. Heliah looked down at Foxy who was looking around sleepily. "Maybe mommy will ask to work here with Johnny so I can be here every night to take care of my baby Foxy." She smiled petting his head gently. Foxy smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes. I want you to stay. Pleeeaaassee?" Heliah kissed his little nose and nodded. "I'll see what I can do. But in the meantime, you can get some sleep like the other two so when they get up you will be able to keep up with their extra energy." She slowly rocked Foxy just barely as he nodded closing his eyes. "Ok mommy" Heliah sat leaning against the cupboards with Foxy still in her arms slowly falling asleep. Once he fell asleep, she laid him next to Freddy and covered him with the blanket as well. "The pizza will be done soon so they won't sleep for to long." She said to herself quietly. 


	8. Chapter 8

Johhny smiled at Heliah with a grateful look in his eyes. "Thanks so much. I will be right back with her then." Johnny turned and walked off with Chica still whimpering in his arms. He pulled the fluffy towel around her tightly as he walked down the hall and over to the show stage. He set her down on the edge and petted her feathers lightly with his hand. "So you had Cupcake here when I left you guys earlier right? Do you remember where you went after that?"  
>Chica nervously looked down at her feet and started playing with the corners of the towel she was still wrapped in. "Well...Freddy said we were going to go on a add-vent-ture. So I followed behind him with the others and we found a secret room we didn't know was here. There was lots of big scary stuff in there, but it was light so it was otay. But then the lights went off and it was dark and scarier." Johnny grabbed her back up as she start softly crying again. "Got it so backroom it is." Johnny said. He wrapped her in his arms as he walked up onto the stage and behind the curtains. He grabbed the door leading to the backroom and pushed it all the way open before turning the lights on. Chica jumped and buried her head into his shirt still whimpering. He brushed her feathers softly with his hand and he looked around. "Chica you gotta to tell me where in here because I don't see it."<br>Chica nodded and sniffled a bit before slowly turning her head and pointing as a endoskuleten on the other side of the room. "Cupcake is in there. I can hear her calling for me. I trwipped and she want flying. That thing grabbed her and turned the lights out in here. Freddy said we needed to call for help after that so we cried for you."  
>Johnny smiled warmly and walked over to find Cupcake on top of it. "Well that was a very good plan you guys had, but next time don't come in here at all alright." Chica nodded and grabbed Cupcake from his hand before hugging it tight. "Thanks!"<br>Johnny turned the lights out and shut the door. He jumped off the stage causing Chica to jump and giggle. As he reached the kitchen Chica was drifting off hold Cupcake tight. He walked in and found the boys sleeping on the blanket and slowly placed Chica down next to Foxy. He wiped his eyes and looked at Heliah. "They are never this good for me I sware. It has to be because you are new and they want it to seem like nothing bad enters their minds." Johnny smiled and sat down at the table and looked up at the clock on the wall. "Well first break I hour down and five more to go. For tonight that is." He laid his head onto the table and listened to the soft sounds of the oven as it cooked the pizza. Johnny sighed heavily as he glanced over at the sleeping crew. "You know they're kinda cut when they are sleeping."


	9. Chapter 9

Heliah sat watching the three sleeping soundly, twitching every once in a while. "They're so cute." She mumbled to herself. "Definitely gonna try to  
>work here." She smiled brightly. Heliah started to doze off herself as she waiter for Johnny and Chica to come back. 'Things would be nice if I could<br>work here. I could watch these little babies and I could have help from Johnny. He seems to know what he is doing.' Heliah looked at the three  
>sleeping figures with a gentle smile. 'So cute' She looked up when Johnny walked in and laid Chica next to Foxy. Watching him wipe his eyes she<br>laughed slightly. "Tired yourself huh?" She teased with a smile. ''They are never this good for me I swear. It has to be because you are new and they  
>want it to seem like nothing bad enters their minds.'' She laughed a little more at Johnny's comment. "I don't know. Maybe, its possible." When Johnny<br>looked at the clock she did too. It read 1:00 am. ''Well first break I hour down and five more to go. For tonight that is.''

"That reminds me. Johnny, I was thinking I should apply to work here with you. Foxy wants me to stay so bad, and I want to be here to take care of them  
>too. They're all so cute in there own little ways. So maybe in the morning when your boss or whoever shows up, I could ask them." Heliah looked at the<br>four. "They wouldnt be hard to care for if there was more than one person to do it." She smiled brightly. "I could get money yet do something I  
>actually enjoy and with someone tolerable" she giggled. Suddenly the timer she had set for the pizza went off. "Looks like our break is over" she<br>stood and walked to the oven grabbing a pot holder. Heliah opened the oven and took the pizza out placing it on the stove to cool. "The pizza is done  
>lovies" she walked over nudging them all gently. Each of then woke and sat up. "Pizza!" Chica squealed pointing at the stove. "Yes pizza." Heliah<br>laughed ruffling her head feathers. Bonnie got up and ran to Johnny reaching to him whining softly to be held. Freddy smiled looking around  
>while Foxy looked at Heliah with a bright smile. "Mommy!" He ran to her hugging her legs. "Hey baby." She picked him up placing him on her hip.<br>"Did you sleep good?" She pet his head "yes. I did" he giggled clinging to her. "Good. How about you Freddy?" Heliah looked down at Freddy who was  
>playing with the blanket. He looked up and nodded with a smile before going back to the blanket. She walked to the stove where Chica now stood waiting<br>for the pizza to be cut and handed out. "Stay right here Foxy." She said softly and set him down. Heliah turned to the pizza and grabbed the pizza  
>cutter blade and cut it into a few slices. "Do you want some pizza Johnny?" She asked while putting a slice of pizza on five paper plates. One for her<br>and one for each of the babies.


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny laid his head down as he watched them laying in the floor peacefully sleeping. He smiled and closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them again when Heliah started talking. "That  
>reminds me. Johnny, I was thinking I should apply to work here with you. Foxy wants me to stay so bad, and I want to be here to take care of them too. They're all so cute in there own little ways. So maybe in the morning when your boss or whoever shows up, I could ask them. They wouldn't be hard to care for if there was more than one person to do it. I could get money yet do something I<br>actually enjoy and with someone tolerable"  
>Johnny grinned and rolled the idea around in his mind. He had already said that the help would be great. He made a mental note to speak to the owner when he came in the building at 7:00am. He closed his eyes again before hearing the oven bell go off. He groaned and sat up. "Looks like our break is over." He heard Heliah say. "Yeah peachy."<br>He watched her walk over to the babies and wake them up. Chica seemed happy suddenly as he heard he squeal and rush to the stove. Bonnie stood up and ran over to him wailing to be held. Johnny shook his head and watched as tears welled up in Bonnie's tiny orbs. He smiled warmly and grabbed him up tossing him carefully up over his head just a bit. His smile widened when he heard Bonnie start giggling. He pulled Bonnie into a hug and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out four small sippy cups and placed them onto the counter top. Bonnie whimpered and reached for his violet colored one. Johnny laughed and picked it up making sure that it was full before handing it to Bonnie. Bonnie happily drink from the cup as Johnny popped him down next to Freddy.  
>Freddy eyed up Bonnie and started softly crying. He turned to look at Johnny with his blue watery orbs as tears spilled over and he reach his paws up. Johnny grabbed Freddy up and hugged him before popping his black cup into his mouth. He suddenly felt something pull on his pant's leg and turned to find Foxy and Chica looking as him. He laughed and handed each one their cup. Chica hugged Cupcake with one wing and held the cup with the other a she walked slowly back over to Heliah for pizza. Foxy sat down right where he was and started drinking as well.<br>"Do you want some pizza, Johnny?" Johnny nodded at Heliah's question. "Yeah maybe a piece or two. Do you want anything to drink?" Johnny shifted Freddy onto his shoulder and reached to open the fridge again. He pulled out a grape soda for himself and placed another onto the counter before shutting the door. He glanced at Freddy who was looking around with his big blue eyes as he nawed at the sippy cup. Bonnie started crying and Johnny turned to see what was wrong. Bonnie looked up at him with his watery orbs again and Johnny smiled before popping Freddy down in a chair at the table. He pick up the wailing Bonnie and popped him down in a chair as well.  
>Giggling Bonnie returning to his drinking as Freddy cut his eyes at him. Freddy looked at Johnny and Heliah before he pulled the cup out of his mouth with a soft pop. He dropped it onto the table and reached for Bonnie's cup. He pulled it out of his mouth and smiled mischievously before starting to drink it. Bonnie whined and reached for it back. "Fweddy that's mine you got your own." Freddy ignored him and pushed Bonnie back with one tiny paw as he continued to drink it. Bonnie breaks out wailing loudly and screamed while kicking his tiny feet and reaching for the cup.<br>Johnny jumped and looked over with Chica in his arms and a plate of pizza. He heard Freddy start giggling and shook his head before turning to Heliah. "Great they are already starting in." He walked over to the corner of the kitchen and popped Chica down in a chair with her Pizza before turning back to face Heliah. "Well what do you want to do about him?" He asked pointing to Freddy. He smiled a bit wondering how she would handle this. He had dealt with this from all of them, but he was curious to how someone else would approach it.


	11. Chapter 11

Heliah finished cutting the pizzas and placed a slice on each plate. "Yea I'll have a drink." She replied to his question. She looked down at Chica who was reaching for the counter to get a pizza but Johnny had come over and took a plate along with Chica. She jumped and turned around when she  
>heard screaming and crying. Heliah saw Freddy with Bonnie's drink while Bonnie kicked and screamed. She sighed when Johnny said to deal with it this time. "Okay." She smiled. Walking over swiftly she took the cup from Freddy and held it as he reached for it whining "give it back" he whined.<p>

"No. This is not your cup. You have your own so drink it. Doesn't feel good to have someone take a drink from you now does it? No. So don't do it to others." She handed the cup to Bonnie who smiled and started drinking it. Freddy looked at her with teary blue eyes. Heliah looked back at him. "Now here is yours and yours only. No one can have it but you. Just like you can't have Bonnie's." She grabbed it handing the drink to him with a gently kiss on the head. Freddy smiled and started drinking his own drink. "There. Now keep to your own cup lovie."

She went to the counter and grabbed the plates for the other three babies. Setting the plates in front of Bonnie and Freddy she put the last one in front of the last chair for foxy. "Foxy. Come here sweety" there was the sound of little footsteps followed by a big hug around her legs. "Hi mommy!" Foxy giggled looking up at Heliah. "Hi baby. Here's your pizza." She picked him up setting him in the chair. "I'll get your pizza Johnny" she smiled and went to the stove putting two slices on a plate and two on another. Walking over she placed one of the plates in front of Johnny and grabbed one of her slices taking a bite. She looked around seeing the four babies eating peacefully.

'So cute' Heliah took another bite. "Do you guys want me to stay here and help Johnny watch you guys?" She asked curiously. Foxy nodded quickly yelling "yes! Stay mommy! Stay!" She laughed slightly and looked at the other three. "I want you to stay too." Bonnie softly spoke up followed by a giggle from Freddy. She looked at Freddy who nodded "yes" the only one who hadn't answered was  
>Chica who was still eating her pizza with full concentration. "Chica dear. Do you want me to stay and help with Johnny?" In reply she only nodded smiling as she still ate. "Okay then I'll be definitely sure to ask." Heliah smiled and glanced at Johnny. She then continued to eat. 'This would be nice. Johnny seems like he really wants help and the babies said Ok. I just hope the boss will let me work here.' She grabbed her soda and opened it taking a sip. 'Things would be great.'<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Johnny watched Heliah smile before walking over to Freddy. Freddy continued to drink Bonnie's drink as poor little Bonnie did the only thing he could think of. Wail. Johnny really started to feel bad for tiny bunny. He looked back just in time to see Heliah grab the cup from Freddy. He saw Freddy look at her with big watery blue eyes. "Give it back."  
>"No. This is not your cup. You have your own so drink it. Doesn't feel good to have someone take a drink from you now does it? No. So don't do it to others." Johnny hide a grin as he watched it all unfold. '<em>Jeez Freddy sucks to be you right now'<br>_Johnny saw Freddy look at Bonnie who was happily drinking again, before looking back up at Heliah. Johnny heard him whimper and saw tears start to fall.  
>"Now here is yours and yours only. No one can have it but you. Just like you can't have Bonnie's. There. Now keep to your own cup lovie." Johnny nodded at Heliah.<br>"Nice job, Heliah. You did better then me on the first day." Johnny smiled as she handed out pizza to the crew before offering him a piece. He took the plate from her and nodded. "Thanks. And since everyone here is in agreement with you being here I am sure the owner wouldn't mind you helping me out. I mean as you can see I really need it." He took a bit of his Pizza and sat down next to Chica. Chica was feeding her Cupcake the last bit of her pizza before shoving it into her own mouth. She looked up at Johnny and smiled. "Pizza!" Johnny started laughing and ruffled her head feathers. "Yes, Chica." Johnny walked over and took all the plates from the babies placing them in the trash.

He turned and watched Freddy try to get out of the chair and fall. He popped onto the floor on his bottom and started crying. "Dang it Freddy stop trying to move everywhere." Johnny said as he picked him up and hugged him. He tickled his tummy and Freddy giggled. Johnny looked at Bonnie and saw him up on the table. "Bonnie no get down!" He grabbed him in the other hand and popped him on his other hip. He placed them both down in-front of the door and turned to find Chica still holding her cupcake and cup. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she walked over to Freddy never letting her cup or plushie go. Johnny picked up Foxy and placed him by the door also. "Alright. Now you guys can go play. On the stage or in the party room. Okay?" He smiled and watched them set off. Johnny looked down the hallway watching them walk. He saw Bonnie turn and look at him with big watery eyes. "Bonnie you're all right."  
>He watched Freddy turn and look while sucking on his fingers. Freddy waddled over and smiled at Bonnie before talking his hand in his and dragging him behind him. "It's alright, Bonbon. I got an idea on what we can do."<br>Foxy stares at Freddy before looking over at Chica. Chica is still chewing on her cup and hugging her Cupcake, finding it very hard to keep up with the boys. Foxy walks around behind her and pushes her in the back helping her up the hallway. Foxy stopped and looked back at the kichion before rushing back down the Hallway and tackling Heliah.  
>"Be right back, Mommy." He smiled and ran back to Chica who had fallen over and was wailing for her cup now. He grabbed her wing and her cup before he took off to find Freddy and Bonnie.<p>

Bonnie looked at Foxy and Chica before he started sniffling. "Fweddy I wanna be picked up by Jownny or mommy..."  
>Freddy looked at Bonnie with his hands on his tiny hips. "But I gots an idea. There's a room filled with pictures at the end of the hall. There's pretty button down there to push too."<br>Chica popped her cup out of her mouth before eying Freddy up. "Fweddy, why do you want to get us all in twouble again?" Foxy nodded and shuffled behind Chica.  
>Freddy giggled and looked at them all smiling widely. "No it's fun I was down there earlier. Besides you guys are just scared." Freddy looked around grinning. "You guys don't have to be though. I can protect you all since I am almost growned up anyway." Freddy nodded matter-of-factually before looking at his hand and popping his thumb back into his mouth.<br>"Otay den." Bonnie said grabbing Freddy's hand. "But don't weave me." Freddy nodded and continued to suck his thumb as he slowly padded over to the west hallway. He felt someone bump into him and looked to see Chica and Foxy hiding behind him.  
>"It's okay guys. I will just scare everything away with my scream." Freddy smiled and turned back staring down the semi-lit hallway. He gulped and stared before straightening his hat and shoving his thumb back in his mouth. He walked slowly down the hallway pulling Bonnie behind him and feeling Chica and Foxy pushing up against his back. '<em>Got to be brave for my crew.<em>' Freddy though as he sucked his thumb faster growing very nervous now.


	13. Chapter 13

Heliah smiled at Johnny's comment "thanks" she sipped her soda before replying to his comment about needing help. "And I'd love to help" She watched as Johnny then took care of Freddy after he fell and held him. 'So cute' she giggled in her mind but silently watched. She looked at Bonnie who was climbing on the table but was pulled down by Johnny and held. He carried the two trouble makers to the doorway and set them down. A smile spread across her face as the four babies set off to go play. She turned to look at Johnny but before she could say anything there was something attached to her legs. Looking down she saw little Foxy. "Be right back, mommy" Heliah smiled and knelt down kissing his head. "Have fun baby. Be careful and call for me if you need help." She kissed his head one last time before he left. "So precious" she sighed and sat at the table.

Meanwhile the little crew was heading down the hall towards a room. "Its down here" Freddy said quietly as he held Bonnie's little paw tightly. "Fweddy. That huwrts" Bonnie whimpered referring to his paw being held tight. "Sorry Bonbon." Freddy loosened his grip on Bonnie's paw. Foxy pulled Chica along by her wing to help her keep up as he kept close to Freddy and Bonnie. "Mommy said if we needed help to call for her." He said to the other three. "Ok." Bonnie only replied. They kept walking until they reached a door that read 'Security Room' "this is it guys" Freddy pointed to the door that was slightly opened. He let go of Bonnie's paw and pushed the door with both paws. Taking Bonnie's paw again he walked in. Foxy and Chica followed just behind them "don't lose cupcake this time" Foxy nudged Chica gently "I won't" She held cupcake tight in her wing while the other was held by Foxy.

They all walked to a desk that had a bunch of little TV screens. "Wow..." Bonnie stared at the dozen screens. "The stage!" Chica squealed pointing at one of the screens with her wing that she pulled away from Foxy. Foxy looked at it but his attention was brought to bright colorful buttons that Freddy and Bonnie were looking at. He slowly walked over looking at them sitting in a chair. "Is those the buttons?" He squeaked. "Yea the buttons" Bonnie giggled and pressed a bright green. A clicking sound was heard somewhere in the room and a light flicked on. Freddy clicked a red button and another click was heard but instead of a light clicking on the door they came in slammed shut. Bonnie started crying in fear. And Freddy grabbed Bonnie "its Ok Bonbon..." He looked around. Chica was crying and Foxy was looking around. "Mommy!" he screamed. Heliah heard the scream and looked at Johnny. "The babies are in trouble..." She quickly stood "I told Foxy if he was in trouble to call for me."


	14. Chapter 14

Freddy looked around the room despartly trying to figure out what he could do to fix the door and help his friends. He put his fingur to his lips. "Guys shh. It's okay. I know how to fix this." He climbed up on the chair and started popping at the green button. Nothing happened. He turned to the camria's and pressed the difrent screens. All that happened was the pictures changed. He felt tears slowly come to his tiny blue orbs and he wiped at his eyes before looking down at Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. "Guys you need to stop and help me." He sniffled before he continuted talking. "You all are gonna make me cry in a minute."  
>Bonnie and Chica hugged each other and shook with fear as they continuted to wail. Foxy screamed and hollered, tears streaming down his face. He kicked and hit on the door as hard as he could with his arms and legs. "Mommy! Johnny! Help!"<br>Freddy stared at them and felt hot tears overflow and run down his cheeks. He whimpered and shook his head wiping at his eyes again but more tears followed. "B-but now I am gonna get in trwouble...I don't wanna be in trwouble..."  
>Bonnie looked at him still sniffling and hugging Chica. "But we well tay stwuck in here if we don't get dem ta help." Bonnie said through his tears. Chica hugged Cupcake tightly and fell backwards kicking out with her tiny legs. She fell back and knocked Bonnie onto his tummy causing him to start wailing louder. Freddy crawled to the edge of the chair and tried to pop down. He lost his grip and fell onto the ground flailing out with his arms and pulling a cord out of the wall. The lights in the room went out and he screamed at the top of wailing loudy.<p>

Johnny took off out the door and stopped just outside as he listened to the crying. He heard what sounded like banging and ran down the hallway towards the security room. AS he reach it he saw the lights were out and the door was shut. He heard wailing and banging from the otherside. '_Stupidest idea ever. Why put these doors and stuff here anyway? I mean come on there's babies in the building and yet they put this crud here.'_ He knocked on the door and hollered trying to reach the only one who would have brought them all down there.  
>"Freddy open the door!" He heard wailing and Freddy's tiny hurt voice.<br>"I c-can't cause I can't s-see anything!"  
>"Freddy stop crying and just push the button!" This time the only answer Johnny got was louder wailing. He shook his head and looked at Heliah before getting another idea. "Hey who's hitting the door?"<br>"Mommy help me! I am scared!"  
>"Foxy push the door button or we can't get in!" All he recived was scratching sounds and Foxy finlly stopped hiting the door since his hands now hurt to bad. Johnny punched the wall before turning to Heliah. "I am gonna have to flip the main breaker to reset the doors. Do want ever you can to comfort them till I turn the breaker back on. The power will go off for about thirty seconds until I flip it back on. It will take about five to ten seconds for the doors to open of I flip it though."<p>

Johnny turned and took off down the hallway hollering over his shoulder. "Oh and I will take care of Freddy when I get back." Freddy heard this and rolled onto his back kicking and wailing at the top of his lungs. He started hiccuping and hollered out at Helilah. "No I d-don't wanna g-get in trwouble! M-mommy p-please tell Johnny n-no!"  
>Johnny flew through the party room. He jumped sevral tables and chair before reaching the matanice room. He pulled the keys to it out of his pocket and pushed the key into it before pulling the door open. He flew sown the stairs and pushed tools and parts out of his way. He stopped infront of the curcet box breathing heavily and leaning against the wall. Johnny pulled it open and pulled down the main breaker. Sighing of gears could be heard and he stood still as the lights went out. The restrain went silent and he heard the door upstair reset. He stood at the box as he started counting down so he could turn the power back on.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Heliah listened closely to the cries and screams of the crew. She followed Johnny out of the kitchen and down the hall to a room. She looked at the door that read security. "They've locked their selves in there." She sighed listening to Johnny trying to get the poor babies to open the door. 'sounds like they turned the lights off by accident too' She shook her head hearing the cries get louder before hearing a little voice crying, "Mommy help me! I'm scared!" Heliah closed her eyes getting overwhelmed by all the crying and her helplessness. "Foxy sweety. We'll get you all out of here. Just please wait." She looked at Johnny who had just punched the wall in frustration. "I am gonna have to flip the main breaker to reset the doors. Do what ever you can to comfort them till I turn the breaker back on. The power will go off for about thirty seconds until I flip it back on. It will take about five to ten seconds for the doors to open if I flip it though." Heliah nodded and turned to the door as Johnny turned running down the hall hearing his last words. "Oh and I will take care of Freddy when I get back."

She groaned when Freddy started screaming louder "No I d-don't wanna g-get in trouble! M-Mommy please tell Johnny n-no!" She shook her head muttering under her breath "Way to go Johnny…" She banged the door loud enough to get all of their attention. "Hey listen. Screaming and crying isn't getting you out so please calm down." She heard Foxy's once loud cries turn to whimpers along with Chica. The only ones crying now was Freddy and Bonnie. "Freddy. Bonnie. Come to the door, towards my voice. It's ok. Nothing in there can hurt you four. You just gotta stop crying so we can listen for the door to reset." Heliah listened closely hearing the cries getting quieter till they were simply whimpers as they slowly made their way to the door.

"That's right lovlies. Now listen for the door. When you hear it reset it will open in 10 seconds. We can count when it does ok?" Foxy spoke up with a shaky voice. "o-o-okay mommy" Bonnie and Chica were hugging each other sniffling as Freddy walked over joining them in a group hug. Foxy stayed at the door listening to Heliah. When the door reset, there was the sound of the door clicking after the lights went out. "count lovies…" She smiled lightly as she heard Foxy mumbling the numbers with the others except Freddy who was to scared of what Johnny would do when he got back.

When they reached ten the lights flicked on and she heard the door clicking to open itself. "Step back Foxy while the door opens." When the door slowly started opening she sighed in relief sitting on the floor. Once the doors were fully open, she was attacked with a hug from Foxy who was climbing into her lap shaking. The other three came out right after walking to Heliah all hugging her with quiet whimpers. "Its ok babies." She hugged them all holding them closely until Johnny came back. "And I won't let Johnny do to much Freddy ok. But you all should be more careful and stay out of trouble." Heliah smiled kissing each of their heads as they curled up around her leaning against her for comfort. "It's all ok now"


	16. Chapter 16

Johnny counted and flipped the switch as the lights flickered. The sound of gears and groaning from the power cutting back on could be heard. He smiled and wiped his forehead. He walked over to the door trying to catch his breath. Suddenly he remembered the babies and took off painfully up the stairs. He felt a burning in his chest as he struggled to breath pushing his body harder and harder. He rushed into the party room and tripped over the tables and chair. He collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. He closed his eyes and listened to the quietness of the room. Suddenly he heard a noise and sat up suddenly looking around.  
>Wailing. It sounding a lot like wailing. Johnny turned his head trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. He heard the sounds of Heliah and the four baby animatronics just to the right of him and down the hall, but this one was different. It sounded further away. He could barely hear the cry's and this confused him. He knew Heliah had all four of them so with was this fifth crying baby? He stood up and shook his head before slowly walking to the right hallway. He walked down realizing that the strange fifth cry was getting softer.<p>

As he reached Heliah who was hugging the babe close he heard the wails stop. Bonnie rushed towards him holding out his tiny arms and whimpering. Johnny smiled and picked him up looking at the others.  
>Freddy scooted around behind Heliah and started whimpering louder. "I am s-sorry, Johnny Sir..." Johnny smiled warmly and held his arm out. "Freddy come here."<br>Freddy shook his head slowly hugging Heliah's arm. "D-don't wanna..."  
>"I won't hurt you Freddy. You know I won't."<br>Freddy nodded slowly and looked at the ground scuffing his tiny feet. He looked up slowly at Johnny who was still smiling warmly at him. He stuck his thumb in his mouth slowly sucking on it as he waddled over towards Johnny. He took a few minutes to finally reach Johnny's feet. Freddy looked up at him as Johnny reached down and scooped him into his arms. He sniffled a little hiccuping one as he covered his face. "I-I am s-sorry, Johnny Sir..."  
>Johnny hugged him close and chuckled softly. "Freddy I know you are. I won't hurt you, Teddy Bear. You are the bravest and I know that even though he did wrong you regret it a lot. You tried very hard to be the big boy I know you as right?"<p>

Freddy wiped his eyes and nodded. Johnny smiled and poked at Freddy's tummy which sent him into soft innocent little giggles. Bonnie stared at Freddy sniffling a bit before Johnny popped him of the nose. Bonnie giggled too and hugged Johnny wrapping his tiny arms around his neck. "I love you, Daddy!"  
>Chica started whimpering softly before climbing up into Heliah's lap with Cupcake. "Mommy? Dat's you name wright, Mommy? I love you, Mommy." Chica giggled and wrapped her tiny wings around Heliah's neck. "I tink you is nice and sweet, Mommy!"<br>Johnny grinned at them still thinking about that wailing he had heard. He sat down next to Heliah on the floor and sighed. "Hey have you heard anyone besides these four? Like maybe another crying child? Cuz I haven't but when I was back in the party room I did. I have never heard a sound like it...I was gonna go see if I could find it if you could watch them for a little while longer by yourself." Johnny looked at his watch seeing that the time was now 3am. God the time passed so slow when you were watching babies. They seemed to get into trouble every five seconds.  
>Johnny heard the soft wailing again and he looked at Heliah. "See? Do you heard that? I never have before..."<p> 


End file.
